The Kryptonian Moon
by O ni kai
Summary: Klairon gives CADMUS some of Artemis, from the percy jackson Universe's Ichor. Which he got from her after she was injured saving a young maiden Demi-God form a powererful monster. They use her DNA as the maternal donor for Superboy. Shortly after a bad encounter with Superman, the Fate's feeling empthy for the young Demi-Kryptonian transpot him to his mother's World. OP!Superboy


**The Kryptonian Moon**

 **Klairon gives CADMUS some of Artemis, from the percy jackson Universe's Ichor. Which he got from her after she was injured saving a young maiden Demi-God form a powererful monster. They use her DNA as the maternal donor for Superboy. Shortly after a bad encounter with Superman, the Fate's feeling empthy for the young Demi-Kryptonian transpot him to his mother's World while he is in a fight with MATCH and a group of CADMUS agents. They tell the Gods that he is a son of Artemis from a different universe and that he is fighting a Doppelganger Monster as he lands in the middle of the battle against Atlas.**

 **"The Moon's Kryptonian"**

 **~Story START!~**

Earth 16

CADMUS Labs

Past

"This is Godly Ichor, use this in Project Kr." Klarion Ordered the scientist in charge of said Project.

"W-what..Where did you get this?"

" There is a universe where the Olympian Gods are still roaming the Earth instead of sticking to Theymiscaria. I recived this from the Maiden Goddess of the Hunt after she was injured fighting a monster that I supercharged and had attack her and her Hunters. She recived a cut and I stole some of her Ichor."Klairion smugly informed him, happy to boast about his 'clever' plan." Now make with the Science."

Present

Earth 16

The road to Mount Justice

Superboy was pissed. Yes, he was usually broody, but today he is angry as hell. He just had an Argument with his 'father', and yes Superdick is his Father no matter how many times he says he isn't. Anyway, his father had just told him for the 50th time how 'he is a dangeous weapon that he would have him terminated if it wasn't for Batman and the league out voting him'. Then as he was taken a ride on Sphere with Wulf, to calm down as Black Canary said that he needs to learn how to keep his temper in check, he was attacked, out of nowhere, by CADMUS agents and MATCH. Now, he was fighting them with Sphere and Wulf until the Team got there to assist him. Somedays, he thought, I should just stay in bed.

Percy Jackson Universe ( Earth 19 )

Mount Olympus

The Council was waiting in a tense silence, for the questgoers to arrive with Artemis. Then suddenly, the Fates appeared in the middle of the Throne Room.

 _"Greetings Olympians",_ one Fate said.

"Fates, why is it that you have appeared," Zeus asked nevously, as one did not wish to anger the Fates.

 _" We do not wish for Kronos to win when he rises and yes he will still are going to bring a Hero from another Dimension to assist you in your fight. We are informing Artemis in her mind now. He will be a biological child of Artemis. He acts Rough and Rude,but he is hurting on the inside. His 'father' does not wish to have anything to do with him. He will noty even teach him to use the abilities the boy has inheirited from him. He does not even have a name besides the title that has been given to him. He feels alone in his world as there is no Camp Half-blood and he does not even know of his status as a Demi-god. We will be sending him to Artemis's location. But, be warned he will be fighting a Doppelganger of himself and an Enemy that wishes to enslave him."_ The Fates in formed the stunned Olympians. They then flashed out without waiting for the responses of the Olympians.

"What just Happened", Asked a Stunned Hermes.

Mount Othyrs

Artemis was so suprised and shocked she almost dropped the sky. She had so many questions. Such as; I have a son? Who's the father? Why would she have a son with such a 'typical man'? Is her son a 'good' Man? Those were some. She couldn't think on it any longer as the Demi-Gods and Hunters who were suppose to rescue her finally showed up and engaged Atlas and Luke in Combat. Then Suddenly, a bright light erupted from the middle of the battlefield.

Earth 16

With Superboy

He finally saw the Bio-Ship emerge from the clouds, but as it was about to land a bright light swallowed him, MATCH, and the CADMUS agents. As he was swallowed he heard some one scream out:

"SUPERBOY!"

Earth 19

Mount Othyrs

The Demi-gods,Hunters, and Titan had to shield their eyes before the died. As it did they saw an odd sight. A teenaged, about 16, boy with black hair in a ripped black long-sleeved shirt, Showing his Six-pack that had Thalia blushing, jeans stuffed into black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a belt with many different gadgets inside, was facing what appeared to be a look alike of himself but with Blood Red Eyes, pale skin with red cracks all over it, and a white ripped up skintight suit, and Soldiers decked out in full white and black suits with the word CADMUS on the back. The soldiers opened fire on him only for the bullets to bounce off his skin. He then charged at his lookalike who charged back. They traded blows which seemed to cause the verty earth to tremble the lookalike's eyes suddenly, if possible, glowed more red, and something was about to emerge from them as the boy shot red beams out of his eyes into his lookalikes, who stumbled back in pain. The boy took advantage of this and Punched his opponent, who went flying into a boulder.

The boy charged into the soldiers and sent them flying, knocking them out as they landed. The lookalike suddenly, blurred and went around and picked up his comrades and escaped. It was as he turned and revealed his unique Silvery Blue eyes that told of pain and suffering, did Artemis realise that she was staring at her Son.

"Where am I." he asked.

"Do not ask questions, BOY, I am in charge here," Atlas sneered at boy glared at him then spoke.

"Who are you to order me around?"

"I am the great ATLAS! General of Lord Kronos's Army! Who are you you dissrispectful brat?!"

The Boy was silent for a moment.

"I am Superboy, 'Son' of Superman"

"Who?!"

"It doesn't matter! WHERE! AM! I!"

"Mount Othyrs my old Prison."

'He's a villain?'

"And now that i'm free I will usurp Olympus, murder the gods and their children, and get the throne for LORD KRONOS! MWHAHAHAHA!"

Superboy Glared at him.

"You'll hurt noone!" He anouced before charging at Atlas with suprising speed and nailing him dead on in the face sending flying and then skidding creating a crater. Atlas, staggered and struugled to stand, his face, along with everyone elses', was the epitome of shock.

"Back out now and I won't have to Beat you down more!" threatened Superboy. Atlas enraged charged him. Superboy sie-steped him and uppercutted him into the sky. He then _Flew_ up to him and slammed his fists into Atlas's gut causing him to cough up Ichor and be sent propelling down to the Earth bellow. Superboy then Landed on him and proceded to repeatedly smash Atlas's face into the Earth until he passed out.

"That takes care of that," Superboy muttered, then turned to his, gaping, audience and crossed his arms" What? I've had a pretty shitty day so far, don't judge me."

"You...You just kicked around a titan like it was nothing." said a stunned Annabeth

"Yeah, So?"

"A titan..."

" Uh, Yeah, we've already covered this."

The Demi-Gods,Hunters, and Goddess said nothing. Superboy tied up a too stunned to speak Luke, and replace Atlas underneath his Prison, Freeing just kept staring at her son.

"Now can someone tell me where I am?and why the Aburn haired lady is staring at me?"

~STORY STOP~

 **So what'cha think good? Bad? Anything need to be changed?**

 **About the Atlas beatdown, Let's be realistic here a holding back Superman could beat him. So, his Pissed off half god half kryptonian son with all his powers should make short work of him. Esspecially if he was too fast for Atlas to react.**

 **About Luke, You would be stunned to if your 'all powerful' General was just beaten like he was just a random interloper. Speaking of which where do you think I'm going with this? i want to hear you guys thouoghts on this.**

 **Match is still out there with CADMUS agents. What is going to happen to them?**

 **~ Oni-Kai Out~**


End file.
